Star Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Some poetry about stars...


**15. STAR:**

"SAME STAR"

Long ago, a star 5

Sent forth its light from afar. 7

And now, no matter how far, 7

We will follow the same star. 7

If you're looking for the light, 7

There's a star that shines bright, 6

A dawn to this dark night, 6

A candle burning bright. 6

Perhaps I'll say a prayer just for you; 9

I'll make a wish and I hope it comes true. 10

If you're not faithful, your heart's in denial; 10

Take it from me - it's worth your while. 8

So forget this world with all its cares, 9

For troubled dreams turn into nightmares. 9

You must leave this planet behind 8

If you want to keep what you find. 8

The stars haven't always been there, 8

But our Lord's love is everywhere. 8

The devil appears as an angel of light, 11

But does his best work in the night. 8

One day you'll leave this world of ours, 8

Taking your place among the stars. 8

Shine bright with light, my star; 6  
Show the world who you are. 6

** "A SEA OF STARS"**

Every star is destined by fate 8  
To live and then to die. 6

It glows with light - it just can't wait, 8  
Shooting across the sky. 6  
For a moment, it is there, 7

Burning bright up in the air. 7

It falls gently onto the ground, 8

Without making a sound. 6

A falling star - a fading light, 8

And soon it shall pass from our sight. 8

Like a falling star, glowing bright with glory, 11

I'm just another ending to someone else's story. 14

A life is lost. What can we say? 8

A bright light burns and then fades away. 9

Just for you, this star fell; 6

You have one wish, so use it well. 8

Silent at the sight, 5

They stop and stare 4

On this dark night, 4

But they don't care. 4

It came and went; 4

I'm not sure what it meant. 6

A star fell from the sky, 6

And I want to know why. 6

** "GALAXY GIRL"**

I looked up at the stars last night, 8

Just thinking about you, 6

Wondering what I can do as they came in sight 12

To make our dreams come true. 6

Together, we'll shine like the sun; 8

Two candles burn brighter than one. 8

We'll dance just like the stars in space, 8

Together forever in an endless embrace. 12

You shine just like a star so bright; 8

I'd be lost without your light. 7

Hand in hand, we'll stand together; 8

I promise to be there forever. 9

Sometimes I wish I could be 7

A star that shines for all to see. 8

I know the light is not my own; 8

I could never do it alone. 8

In this whole galaxy, 6

You're the only girl for me. 7

I look up at stars in the sky; 8

It hurts so much saying goodbye. 8

Hope is not hope if you can see; 8

_Is there a star that shines for me? 8_

Like a star, you showed me the way; 8

You led me with your light each day. 8

**"SHINE LIKE A STAR"**

I'm looking at this star tonight, but will my wish come true? 14

I can't help wondering if you can see the same star too? 14

Do you see what I see as we stand in its light? 12  
Does darkness overwhelm you when you gaze up there tonight? 14  
I am dreaming in the darkness about this star that shines above; 16

I hope that you'll find me, looking for true love. 11

I've wished upon this special star for my whole life, it seems; 14  
I close my eyes and say a prayer for all my hopes and dreams. 14

One day, I got my wish. I finally met you; 12  
You made all of my dreams come true. 8  
They say you should never tell what you wish for, it's true, 13  
But I want the whole world to know that my wish was for you. 14

Though there are miles between us, I know our hearts will meet; 14  
At the point this star begins, the two will have one beat. 13

Whenever we are apart, I find that same bright star; 13  
It makes me feel close to your heart, no matter where you are. 14

** "WISH ON A STAR"**

As I wait here, wondering where you are, 10

I lie in loneliness and look up at the stars. 12

Soaring on through space like a shooting star, 10

Still searching - wondering who you are. 9

As far as you can see into eternity, 12

Each one is a wish that with you I'll be. 10

Stare at the sky, on a silent night; 9

Count the crystal sea of stars, blazing bright. 10

Staying by your side wherever you may go, 10

I have to tell you now - I just want you to know 12

Even as the stars keep on shining in the sky, 12

My love for you will burn forever and never die. 13

There's just something beautiful about when angels pray; 13

A star shines brighter in the night than the light of day. 13

You can't lift a candle to show lost souls the way 12

Without feeling the warmth of that radiant ray. 12

_** "BURN BRIGHT"**_

Up in heaven, the angels cry; 8

Another star falls from the sky. 8

When the world starts falling apart, 8

The hope of heaven hides in my heart. 9

A star will shine bright in the night; 8  
My hope will fill the world with light. 8

I'll make the world a brighter place, 8

Like the light of a star in space. 8

Someday, we'll be just like the angels are; 10

Like the steady light of a distant star. 10

Someday soon, we'll shine like them, 7

Radiant as the rarest, glowing gem. 10

Sing to the stars - sing to the sea; 8

Let your song echo for eternity. 10

Truth our hearts alone can see, 7

A reflection of reality. 9

_ **"YOU ARE MY STAR"**_

One night I was out wandering, feeling lost and alone; 14  
I looked up in the sky, and there a bright star shone. 12

I picked one to wish on from every star above; 12  
I closed my eyes and made a wish to send you all my love. 14  
You are my star, so bright up above; 9  
I can't forget it's you who I love. 9

My star will shine so bright and true; 8  
It's a night light made just for you. 8

So look up in the sky tonight 8  
And find that star; 4  
It will shine bright with light, 6  
However near or far you are. 8  
And when you see our star, 6

My wish will come to you; 6  
Stars were made to wish upon, though far; 9  
Sometimes wishes come true. 6

**"I SAW THE LIGHT"**

I saw a bright ray today 8  
That led me out of darkness. 7  
A little light so far away 8  
In an endless void of emptiness. 9

It burned like a shooting star, 7

In the distance, so very far. 8

I think it's getting clearer; 7

Now it's coming nearer. 6

A light just as bright as the sun 8  
And almost as distant; 6  
It wasn't the only one; 7  
You couldn't have missed it. 6

When I'm lost in the dark and I can't see, 10  
I just look for the light. 6  
I have hope when it shines on me, 8

Everything will be bright. 6

** "EVERY NIGHT I PRAY"  
**Walking outside, I lift my eyes 8

To a symphony in the skies. 8

You are my star - you shine so bright; 8  
When it is dark, you are my light. 8  
Everyday, I'm so grateful 7  
For your warm and glowing light. 7  
Thank you for being so faithful; 8  
You make my whole world bright. 8

Just like a star, you're so far away. 8

I think of you - each night I pray, 8

But I know there's no way 6

For you to hear the words I say. 8

I see you in the sky at night, 8

But I can't touch the star in sight. 8

I guess I will always be 7

A friend you will never see. 7


End file.
